


angel youth

by itisjosh



Series: reflections and reveries [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cara | CaptainPuffy-centric, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Pirates, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Prince Wilbur Soot, its all platonic, niki is done w this bullshit, puffy is a pirate turned knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "I'll keep you out of jail," Wilbur starts, leaning forwards, "if you go into knight training to protect my friend."Puffy laughs, kicking her legs up onto the table. "Okay, Wilbur. I can do that. I'm still going to steal shit, though."
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Wilbur Soot
Series: reflections and reveries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143134
Comments: 13
Kudos: 217





	angel youth

Puffy sighs, watching as the Crown Prince walks into her cell, his hands behind his back. His knight trails after him, standing as tall as he can. Puffy rolls her eyes at them both, not intimidated by either of them. She knows Prince Wilbur's knight, Technoblade, well enough to not bother introducing herself to him. Technoblade is her opposite, really. He's strong and good with swords, always a few steps ahead of everyone else. Everyone else other than her, it seems. Puffy has evaded his capture for months now, always managing to weasel her way out of situations where she should either be killed or taken to jail. 

Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough on her feet to get away this time. Puffy watches as Wilbur sits down in front of her, resting his hands on the table. Technoblade glares at her from the corner, something like begrudging understanding and approving on his face. Per usual, that's how he always looks at her. Puffy thinks that Technoblade wasn't always a knight - if she remembers correctly, he was originally an assassin sent to kill the King, who ended up "adopting" him into their little royal family. "Hello, Captain Puffy," Wilbur beams at her, leaning forwards a little. "This really has been a long time coming, hasn't it?" He asks, leaning back in his chair immediately after. "I was wondering when I would be called in to sign your execution papers."

Puffy snorts, grinning at the Prince in front of her. "Oh, Wilbur," she laughs again, resting her arm on the table. She slipped out of her handcuffs a couple of hours ago, right around the time that they threw her into this cell. She figured that she could wait for the Crown Prince to come and say hello to her before she slipped out of the jail, disappearing once again into the night. This hasn't been her first time in this cell, and it probably won't be her last. "You and I both know that you're just lying. Plus," Puffy kicks her legs up onto the table. "You'd have nothing to do without me to talk to. You love our little conversations." Wilbur laughs, his eyes shining in the dim light of the cell. 

"I suppose you have a point, there," he smiles. "But, this time, I'm not really joking," Wilbur's voice goes solemn, his posture straightening. Puffy does the same, dragging her legs off of the table. She locks eyes with the Crown Prince, narrowing her own. "Which is why I've come to offer you something," Wilbur sighs. "They do plan on hanging you at the end of your sentence in jail. So, Puffy, I'm offering you an out. I'll keep you out of jail," Wilbur starts, leaning forwards, "if you go into knight training to protect my friend."

Puffy laughs, kicking her legs up onto the table again. "Okay, Wilbur. I can do that. I'm still going to steal shit, though," all of her worry leaves her body immediately, and Puffy breathes out, trying her best to pretend like she wasn't scared for a second. She knows that Wilbur and Technoblade would never actually let her die - they're friends. Acquaintances, at least. And it isn't like any of them in this cell are afraid of breaking the law, least of all the Prince sitting across from her. "Who am I protecting, Wilbur? Someone I've met before?" 

Wilbur smiles. "Her name is Niki. She doesn't really need protecting, but with the recent surge of assassins trying to hurt my friends, I want to be extra sure that she'll be safe. She's very smart, extremely clever. She's good with knives and her fists. I tried to get her to go into knight training, but she told me that she'd be fine," Wilbur sighs. "I think that you two will get along well. And even if you don't, that's not the point. I want you to at least try to be friends with her, not just be her knight," Puffy raises an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side as she processes the words. Puffy hasn't heard of a Niki before, Wilbur has never said anything about her. He must've been hiding her from everyone if he didn't even mention her to Puffy. "As much as I would prefer for her to have someone she'll like.." Wilbur sighs. "You're my best option, other than Techno and Tubbo. But they've already got their own royals they've been forced to stick with."

Techno snorts from the corner, subtly rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, Wilbur. You should know that by now. Same goes for Tubbo." 

"No," Wilbur leans back. "It's not by choice, don't act like it is. You were spared from being executed by being forced into the knight programme. It isn't like it's a choice for you to be with me. I'm going to reform that," Wilbur murmurs. "Anyways. Puffy, my hand is being forced," Wilbur admits. "I don't want to force you into this. I don't want to give you an ultimatum. But I don't have a choice, and neither does Phil. He's annoyed at you all the time, but he likes you a lot more than any other pirate in this entire world. I really would prefer if I could just act like you broke out of this place, but I can't."

Puffy smiles. "Aw, Wilbur," she stands up, tossing the handcuffs over to Techno, who catches them with ease. "I knew you cared. You know, when I said that I'd keep stealing, I actually meant that I'd steal Niki's heart." Wilbur laughs, clapping his hands together as he stands back, offering Puffy his arm to guide her out of the cell. 

"Puffy, as funny as I think it would be to see to attempt to steal her heart, I would like to warn you," Wilbur grins. "She _will_ stab you. I'm not joking. She's extremely sweet, but when it comes down to it..if you put any pressure on her, she will get out of the situation as quickly and as efficiently as she can. And while I think it would be funny to watch her stab you in the arm, I think it's for the best if I warned you right away." Puffy blinks, glancing back at the cell window, watching as the sun slowly starts to rise. Wilbur's words make her think, and she wonders for second if they're actually true.

"Would she actually?" Puffy asks, looping her arm with Wilbur's as they walk out of the jail. "Like, are you joking or not? Because I'm not entirely sure I want to be assigned to someone who stabs at any minor inconvenience," she laughs, though half of her isn't joking. "While I think it's great that she knows how to use a knife, I don't think it'll be great when that knife is buried in my fucking arm, Wilbur." 

Wilbur beams at her, running his free hand through his hair. "I think it would be hilarious, actually. Don't worry, Puffy. She won't stab you unless you threaten her, her friends, or her life. Don't try to be loud and domineering, okay? Niki would rather punch you in the face than listen to you boast about how impressive and fearless you are. She's not very aggressive in general, and the only thing that'll make her snap are the things I mentioned. She's strong and clever, and she _will_ see through your bullshit, Puffy. Don't try anything stupid. I won't be the one bailing you out of the situation if you piss her off." 

Puffy sighs, grinning at the guards that watch her go by, looking furious as they always do when she's bailed out. "Okay, Wilbur. Don't worry, I'll make sure to be less of a cocky prick than I normally is," she laughs. "I think her and I will get along pretty well."

"I hope so," Wilbur smiles. "I'd rather have someone that I trust protecting her rather than just some knight that's fresh out of training. Puffy, please," Wilbur stops walking, pausing to turn and face her. "Keep her safe. I'm being serious. Niki means the world to me, just like my friends and family do. If anything happens to her, I'll be the one who has you executed in front of the entire world. As much as you and I are friends, Captain Puffy, I've known Niki longer. She's probably my best friend. If she gets killed, Puffy, I'll be the first to know. Don't let it happen."

"Wilbur," Puffy smiles, the threats flying over her head. "It hurts that you think that I'm not going to take this job seriously. I'll make sure that she stays safe, okay? You don't even have to worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to Niki, and in return, you keep me out of jail. Does she get out a lot?" Wilbur shakes his head.

"She's a baker. She spends a lot of time in her bakery. Sometimes she'll go to the meadow."

Puffy smiles. "Then it'll just be a lot of me sitting around and doing nothing. Easy. Don't worry, Wilbur," she reaches up, patting his cheek. "I'll be the best goddamn knight that anyone has ever seen, okay? No big deal. So long as I'm around, nothing will happen to the baker girl, promise," Wilbur laughs, shoving her away from him. Puffy grins at him as she dances back on her feet, swaying from side to side to regain her balance. She looks over at Techno, smiling. "Sword, please and thank you?" Techno smiles back at her, one of those rare, genuine smiles that Puffy has only seen once or twice. He holds out her sword, having unsheathed it from his belt, and Puffy takes it. It's a simple rapier, though the design is complex. Puffy grins as it settles in her hands, running her fingers over the blade. 

"Don't call her baker girl," Techno advises. "She'll punch you. She's very strong. I've been teachin' her how to use a sword better, how to actually stab someone to kill instead of just injurin' them. She's a fast learner." Puffy sighs, placing her sword in its proper sheathe. 

"I could teach her better than you could, knight."

"Is that a challenge, pirate?" 

Puffy grins, jutting out her chest as they walk along the streets. "It might just be one. Depends on if you want to get your ass kicked or not," she teases, giving Techno a playful shove back. Techno laughs, narrowing his eyes at her as they continue to move. "How much farther do we have to go until we reacher baker girl?" Puffy pauses. "Wait, what the hell is going to happen to my fleet? Wilbur," Puffy stops moving, grabbing Wilbur by the arm. "I have a crew to look after, Wilbur. They're like family to me. I..fuck, I shouldn't have taken this job."

"Puffy," Techno holds up a hand. "Your fleet'll be taken care of, don't worry."

"Too fucking late," Puffy sneers at him, wondering if she can get out of this situation fast enough. She takes a few steps away from Techno and Wilbur, reaching down to rest her hand on her sword. "I'm really sorry, Wilbur, but I can't protect some girl that I don't even know and give up my entire family just because I took a deal. I can't do that. You can tell baker girl that I'm sorry, but I-"

"Baker girl?" Puffy freezes at the voice from behind her, craning her head back to face the woman that stands there. She's taller than Puffy, because of course she fucking is. She rests a hand on her hip, frowning, looking entirely unimpressed. "I'm assuming that you mean me," the woman levels Puffy with the most disapproving stare that Puffy has ever seen, and it's almost enough to make her apologise for something she hasn't even done. "Will, what's..what did you do?" 

Wilbur looks sheepish, ducking his head. He shuffles a little to be behind Techno, who also looks guilty, moving back to get out of the range of the woman's, who Puffy assumes is Niki, gaze. "I..made a deal?" Wilbur offers, putting on his best smile. "This is Captain Puffy, captain of the Nightingale fleet," Wilbur murmurs, his voice rushed and low. "She got arrested, and in return for me pardoning her, she's offered to be your knight."

"I didn't fucking-"

"I don't need a knight," Niki crosses her arms. "I'm perfectly fine on my own, Will. You should know this. You didn't even talk to me about something like this," Niki narrows her eyes, and Puffy moves to stand next to Techno, pushing Wilbur in front of the both of them. "I'm not going to let a thief into my home, especially not one that I don't know." 

Puffy laughs, ducking her head even though nervousness stirs at the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry, but you heard the woman. She doesn't want me around, so I've got no reason to be here. Sorry that your plan didn't really work out, Wilbur. I'm gonna be heading out now, goodbye-"

"You're not goin' anywhere," Techno crosses his arms as he stands in front of her, frowning. "Don't try to run, Puffy. I'll catch you, and this time, I won't miss." Puffy curls her lip up at the man, jabbing a finger against his chest. 

"Listen, asshole, I'm not asking for your permission to leave. I'm-"

"I don't really think that this is up to any of you," Niki raises her voice. Puffy stops talking, turning back to face the woman. "Wilbur. Why did you think it was a good idea to give me a pirate-turned-knight?" She asks, her voice low. Puffy blinks, keeping her hands down at her sides, not even bothering to run. Niki doesn't sound _pissed_ , but she sounds like she's on the verge of punching someone or something. "I don't need protection, let alone protection from someone who doesn't want to be here, and will run away at the first chance she gets," Niki narrows her eyes. "Captain Puffy, that's your name?"

"Yes," Puffy swallows, standing a little straighter. Niki isn't royalty, not at all. She doesn't have any royal clothes on her at all, but she looks and sounds the part. "Yes, that's..that's me, that's my name. Ma'am." 

Niki laughs, her eyes unsharpening. Her posture seems to relax, and Puffy wonders how the fuck someone can go from being so threatening to so..unthreatening in only two seconds. "Don't call me that. I'm Niki," she holds out her hand, and Puffy takes it, careful to not accidentally grip her hand too tightly. "You don't seem so happy to be here," Niki smiles, as if it isn't obvious. "I don't think either one of us really have a choice in the matter," Niki stands a little taller, her gaze turning sharp once again when it lands on Wilbur. "I think that you should go back to the castle and stay there for a few days," she crosses her arms, that calm, collected fury crossing her face again. "Now."

"Of course," Wilbur bows, even though it really should be the other way around. "Thank you, Niki. I love you?"

Niki smiles. "I love you too, Will. But if you don't get the fuck out of here right now, I _will_ take out my knife and I _will_ plunge it into your chest," Niki threatens. "Bye," and off Wilbur and Techno go, racing away from the two of them as fast as they can. Puffy wishes that she could do the same, but her feet feel like they're glued to the ground. "So," Niki tilts her head to the side. "Captain Puffy. Captain of the Nightingale ship and her fleet," Puffy shifts uncomfortably under Niki's firm gaze. "How did you manage to get yourself in this position?" 

Puffy laughs, looking down at her feet. "I really don't know, if I'm being honest. I, uh, I got caught. Apparently the warden really doesn't like me, so he signed papers for me to be executed at the end of my prison sentence. Wilbur offered me a job, and I took it, but I really regret it," Puffy pauses. "No offence to you, of course. I don't mean anything like that. I..my fleet, the people I've met through my adventures, they're like my family. And I don't want anything to happen to them when I'm not there. I promised I'd protect them with my life, and I don't want to do that for some stranger I just met." Niki nods along with her words, and Puffy swears that she sees something like understanding shining in her eyes. 

"You don't _have_ to stay," Niki smiles. "You can go back to your fleet. It isn't like I'm going to keep you here, Captain Puffy. You're your own woman. I'll get Phil to sign away the orders of you being executed, and you can go back to.." Niki pauses. "Captain Puffy. What do you do as a pirate? Do you burn small villages down if they don't give you want they want? Do you steal from poor people and burn their homes to the ground? What do you, as a pirate, do to the people who don't cooperate with you?"

"I've only killed two people," Puffy smiles, though it's forced. "I've never burnt down anything, I've never hurt anyone severely. You might not believe it, but I raid the Southern Kingdom. Where hybrids are treated like shit, you know the one?" Puffy snorts. "That's where I go. That's the only place I steal from. I've helped hybrids escape that place, I bring them here and to other places where they won't be discriminated against and killed. Of course," Puffy smiles, "I like to take from the richer people around this area. Collect some souvenirs and shit. They've got more than enough gold, so what's it to them if I take a couple hundred coins?" 

Niki nods, seeming like she's gotten her answer. Puffy wonders if she should have lied. "Good," Niki nods again. "Good. I think I might have to change my statement, Captain Puffy. You're a good person. People like the warden, half of the city guard, they don't like people like you. They're hired by rich assholes to guard their stash of wealth, and they are allowed, _encouraged_ , to kill people who get in their way. I think that you should stay with me. If only for a few days or weeks, just to get your status up. If you're seen with me, Captain Puffy, no one will try to hurt you. You'll be pardoned of your crimes, you won't be able to be arrested without a public outrage," Niki grins. "It's the best for you and your fleet, and it'll calm Wilbur down." 

Puffy frowns, leaning back on her heels. "You think that, if I spend time with you, I'm not going to be hanged for being a decent human being?" Niki smiles.

"That's exactly what I think, yes. Of course," she holds up her hands, turning away. "You don't have to. I'm not going to force you into doing that. It's only an idea, Captain Puffy. A way to keep you safe, a way to make sure you don't get hurt by people who want to see you hanged in the middle of the capital," Niki tells her, very easily. As if she isn't talking about Puffy's death. "You should come inside," Niki smiles, motioning to the house in front of them. "This is my bakery."

"You know that you can just call me Puffy, right?" Puffy smiles, following Niki into the bakery. She feels her eyes widen in surprise when she steps foot into the place, looking around at everything the place has to offer. It's beautiful, filled with golden lined walls and sunshine walls, looking brilliant and perfect. Puffy feels warm as soon as she enters the bakery, starstruck by everything. She barely knows Niki as a person, but this bakery _screams_ Niki. It feels like a cool summer day. Puffy feels like she's at the head of her ship, the sea salt air blowing through her hair, waves crashing up against her ship as she sails. 

It feels like home, and Puffy doesn't understand why.

"You called me ma'am as soon as we met," Niki reminds her, a smile on her lips. "You still haven't said my name, Captain Puffy. Are you afraid of me?" Puffy laughs, rolling her eyes, giving Niki a half-shrug that she hopes is convincing enough. 

"No," Puffy lies through her teeth. "Why would I be scared of you?" Puffy asks, tilting her head to the side as she watches Niki's eyes sparkle in the light of the bakery. "I'm a trained pirate. I've been thrown into wars before, my ships have been used to solve battles. Why would I ever be afraid of you, baker girl?" 

" _Baker girl?_ " Niki laughs, raising an eyebrow as she leans back on her feet. "Is that what you've decided to call me, now? Captain Puffy, I think that you and I might get along better than I thought," she grins, turning away. "I'm admittedly glad that Will didn't assign me a random knight. Although you're not really that familiar," Niki smiles. "Instead of a random knight, I got a random pirate."

Puffy snorts, following Niki further into the bakery, the smell of fresh bread washing over her. It's so contrasting from what she usually smells all day. Sea salt and sea air, the smell of summer wind hitting her face. Everything here is warm and still, fragile, almost. Everything out of this place that's familiar to Puffy is the opposite. It's cool and fast-paced, a rush of constant adrenaline. "I'd say that a random pirate is much better than some random knight. They're all overrated, anyways. I doubt most of the knights here have ever been in a real battle. Half of them would probably drop their swords and run at the idea of a war." Niki laughs, sitting back in a chair. Puffy moves to sit in the chair across from the woman she's been assigned to protect, wondering how she got here. 

"I really do hate to admit it, but you're not wrong. Most of the knights aren't trained for an actual battle or war. It's sad to think about," Niki sighs. "Most of them are just kids. A lot of them aren't older than sixteen. My little brother is a knight," Niki murmurs. "I'm sure that you've heard of him. Tubbo, the knight assigned to Prince Tommy," Puffy frowns, the image of a young knight popping into her head. She's seen Tubbo before, wandering around by Tommy's side, stoic and calm, refusing to give into Tommy's jabs and half-jokes. "He does his job well. I'm pissed that he had to grow up so fast." 

"Wilbur said he wanted to reform that," Puffy offers. "The whole, you know. Knight system. So they can't just go in and grab kids from their beds and throw them into training. It's shitty," Puffy sighs. "It's really, really bad. If my brother hadn't run away when he did, I'm sure that the knight commander would have taken him, too." 

Niki raises an eyebrow at her. "You've got a brother, Captain Puffy? Is he a pirate, too?"

"No," Puffy laughs, rolling her eyes. "I haven't seen him since we were kids. I haven't even heard anything about him, so I'm assuming he's a great, law-abiding citizen," Puffy pauses, sighing to herself. "I'm probably lying to myself, though. He was always a huge troublemaker. I always had to get him out of the shit that he did. What about you, baker girl?" Puffy grins. "Did you have to save your little brother?" Niki smiles. 

"Only once or twice. Tubbo was a very good kid, he didn't get into a lot of trouble. You know," Niki looks over her shoulder, and Puffy follows her gaze. "We've got a few hours before I want to go to my sparring session with Techno. Tell me about yourself, Captain Puffy."

Puffy grins. "Only if you tell me about yourself in return, baker girl."

Niki grins right back at her. "Deal."

* * *

Puffy starts to wonder how Niki is still kind and sweet in this capital full of cruel people.

She trails behind her baker, the girl she promised Wilbur that she would protect, watching as she laughs with the capital children. She hands them flowers and small purses of coins, handing out fresh bread and pastries. Niki greets some of them by name, asking about their families and brothers, asking if they've got enough money for the rest of the year, and if the answer is no, Niki hands them coins that she's certainly gotten from the royal family she's best friends with. Puffy stands at her side, doing her job of being terrifying and silent, careful to not interrupt anything that happens. 

"Puffy, come on," Niki laughs, grabbing her by the hands. "You look so sad, why? Have you ever been to this part of the capital?" 

This part of the capital, Puffy thinks, is the exact place that Niki shouldn't be in. It's filled with criminals and robbers and beggars with knives under their sleeves. It's the sort of place where Puffy can't lower her guard for one second, it's the place where she has to keep her eyes on Niki every single second that they're here. This is the place where most deaths in the capital happen, and Puffy can't for the life of her figure out why no one here is trying to kill or mug Niki. 

Surely they have to know that she's associated with the royal family. That's the only reason that she would have knight by her side, it's the only reason she has so much money to just hand out. 

"I'm not sad," Puffy murmurs, keeping her hand firmly on the hilt of her sword. "I'm just..concerned. This part of the capital isn't really known for being.." she swivels her head around, her ears pricking up at the sound of someone's footsteps nearby. "Friendly. Especially not to people who are associated with royals. Most people here hate you and your friends."

Niki laughs, crouching down to pick up a toddler that runs at her, spinning them both around. "Puffy, you're such a pessimist," Niki laughs again, setting the kid down. He reaches up, making grabby hands, and Niki just pats the top of his head. "Go on, go back to your mom and dad before they get worried, okay?" The toddler laughs and giggles, and then he's teetering off the way that he came. "See? Not everyone here is a criminal, Puffy."

"Never said that," Puffy mutters, looking away for half a second. Everything in this place is grey and grimy, filled with grease and mud. She knows that Phil and Wilbur have been trying to reform this area, trying to clean it up and offer houses and jobs to the people who live here. But, Puffy thinks, half of these people are hybrids. Half of them came from the Southern Kingdom, and she completely understands the lack of trust between them and the royals here. Puffy wouldn't trust them, either. "I just want you to be safe. As your friend and as your knight, it's my main concern." Niki smiles at her, reaching down to pick a dandelion from the cracks in the road. 

"For you, my dearest pirate-turned-knight." Puffy laughs, taking the dandelion from her hand. She loops the stem around a pin on her chest, pulling it through and weaving it around the metal. 

"Thank you, my dearest baker," Puffy smiles. She pauses, stiffening when she hears footsteps again. Puffy whirls around, pulling out her sword faster than she ever has before, moving in front of Niki and raising it. She hears metal clash against metal, digging her heels into the ground so she isn't pushed back. Puffy stares up at the would-be assassin, curling her lip in disgust. "You fucked up," Puffy snarls, kicking out with her foot. Her heel lands right against the attacker's stomach, throwing them back to the ground. The assassin doesn't get up for a moment, laying on their back, head tilted up to the sky. As much as Puffy would love to rush over to them and slam her foot down onto their stupid fucking throat, she doesn't. Puffy turns her head slightly, just enough to see Niki out of the corner of her eye. "Are you okay, Niki?"

Her baker sighs, looking annoyed, mildly startled. "I'm alright," Puffy glances down, seeing the knife in Niki's hands. It seems like she wasn't the only one to have noticed the footsteps, Puffy thinks. "Puffy, wait, look out-!" 

Puffy doesn't put her sword up fast enough, wincing when the assassin's sword nicks her face, tearing open a small gash in her cheek. "You're a fucking prick," Puffy snarls, jabbing her sword to the side. She catches the assassin's sword with her own, throwing it to the side a half-second later. This time, she moves forwards, grabbing the attacker by their throat. She slams them to the ground, so hard that she swears she hears their skull crack open. Puffy slams her foot down onto their chest, listening as they cry out, gasping for air a second later. "I'm gonna let you run, just because you hurt me, and not my royal. But if you ever fucking show up again, I'll cut your head off and feed you to the dogs. Do you understand me?" The attacker scrambles up, not even bothering to try and grab their sword before they start to run, nearly tripping over their own feet as they desperately try to escape. 

"Puffy," Niki is in front of her in an instant, cupping the sides of her face. "You got _hurt_." Puffy laughs, running a hand through her hair. 

"It's not a big deal, Niki. It doesn't even hurt," Puffy assures her, reaching up to wipe away the blood off her face. "Plus, it's my job to keep you safe. Don't _worry_ , Niki. I've gotten stabbed in the stomach before, nearly beheaded like, twenty times. This doesn't even sting, I promise. I'll be _fine_. But," Puffy starts to walk, forcing Niki to walk backwards or risk falling. "I'm not going to be fine if we don't go back to your bakery. You just had an assassination attempt on your _life_ , Niki. I'm not okay with that."

Niki stops walking, and Puffy bumps into her. "I'm not going back home unless you let me take care of that." 

Puffy sighs. 

"Okay, Niki. I'll let you clean me up, but _first_ we have to go back home. I might die of some unknown illness if you try to patch me up out here," she teases. Niki doesn't look impressed. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I'll be fine, I promise," Puffy loops her arm with her baker's, starting to walk again. "I'm more worried about you. How the hell are you so calm?" Niki shrugs, frowning up at her. Her eyes shine with concern, and Puffy feels her heart sink. "Niki, seriously. I'll be just fine, it's not even that deep. Stop looking at me like I almost died, okay? I'm not going to go anywhere. It's going to take a lot more than some stupid bitch to kill me, alright? Promise."

Niki doesn't say anything, and for the first time since Puffy met her, the silence is unbearable and uncomfortable, suffocating her.

Puffy can't help but wonder if Niki had a knight before her.

* * *

Whiskey burns, Puffy thinks. 

She sits as still as she possibly can, pretending like the cloth damp with whiskey pressed against her cheek doesn't hurt. It does. 

It hurts a lot.

Puffy keeps her eyes closed, trying her best to keep her breathing even. The sword cut deeper than she originally thought, having been strung up on adrenaline and anger. Niki works quietly, humming a song under her breath, one that sounds like pirate's lullaby. Puffy wonders where she learnt it from. The cloth is removed from her face a second later, and she breathes out a sigh of relief, shoulders sagging. "Done?" She asks, raising an eyebrow up at her friend. 

"For now," Niki smiles, though it looks strained. "You need to be more careful." Puffy sighs, ducking her head, already awaiting a lecture. But Niki doesn't continue speaking, which is somehow worse. Puffy looks up, offering her friend a tired smile.

"Niki, it's my job to keep you safe. Being careful isn't in that description, and it's never been my motto in life. I can't promise anything." 

"My last knight, she wasn't careful," Niki murmurs. "Puffy, there's a reason I didn't want another knight. I didn't want to get close to someone, I didn't want to watch them die in front of me. Not again," Niki locks eyes with her. "I'm not going to let that happen ever again. I didn't want a knight, but Wilbur insisted on finding me one, so I asked Techno to teach me how to fight. So I wouldn't be useless ever again." 

Puffy swallows, nodding along with the words. Seems like she was right. "I'll be as careful as I can be," Puffy promises. "I won't do anything stupid. But if I have to lay down my life for yours, baker girl," she smiles, "then I will. We're friends, but me being your knight overrides that. If I have to die for you to be safe, then that's what I'll do. You have to understand that, right?" Niki looks away, nodding. 

"I.." she trails off. Puffy feels her heart hurt at the way she can hear Niki's quiet sniffles. She stands up, wrapping her arms around her baker.

"I'll be safe. I promise. You gotta trust me on that, Niki. I promise I won't do anything risky, I'll make sure that you and I both stay alive. Nothing's gonna happen to me, okay? Nothing. I promise. You trust me, right?"

"Don't promise that," Niki murmurs, her voice strained and full of hurt. "I don't want you to break it. It'll happen, Puffy. It'll happen." 

Puffy just holds her friend closer, wishing that she had the words to soothe her worries. She doesn't.

There's nothing she can say to someone who's already experienced the weight of a broken promise written in blood.

* * *

Days stretch into weeks, then months. 

A year goes by. 

Nothing ever really changes, Puffy thinks to herself as she watches her baker from across the house. Niki is singing a soft lullaby that Puffy taught her, one that she learnt from her captain. The smell of fresh bread settles in her lungs, becoming more familiar than even the sea salt that she spent most of her life with. Puffy feels like she's been snatched from the sea and dropped in the middle of dry land, forced to adapt to it. 

Admittedly, she's not that bothered by it.

She thinks that, if it was anyone other than Niki, she would have ran long ago. But Niki doesn't keep her trapped here, she isn't like anyone else that Puffy has ever met before. Puffy has heard tales of selkies, creatures who had to hide their cloaks or else they'd be kept as prize possessions, used for anything humans may want them for. Puffy feels like that, she feels like a selkie. 

Puffy has never felt the urge to hide her metaphorical cloak.

Niki would never make her stay. 

Puffy smiles as she watches her friend, watching Niki look up. They lock eyes, and Niki is the first to laugh, ducking her head, her hair falling in her face. "Come on, baker girl. You're gonna get your hair caught on fire if you don't pay attention."

"Whatever, Captain Puffy," Niki teases. "Why don't you come over here and help me for once?"

"Can't," Puffy grins. "Too far away."

Niki huffs out a sigh, though it's playful and filled with humour. Puffy laughs, rolling her eyes at her friend. She glances at their shared windowsill, sighing at the amount of stolen flowers that line it. Most of them are from Puffy, offering Niki a bouquet of flowers that she hadn't had only a few seconds ago. Puffy smiles fondly, kicking her feet up onto the table in front of her. 

"You're just lazy." Niki calls back, and Puffy lets out a bark of laughter, rolling her eyes again. 

"Says you. Half of the time, you make me get up and run _your_ errands. I might be your knight, but I'm not-"

Niki raises an eyebrow at her, and Puffy snaps her jaw shut. "That's what I thought." 

Puffy grins, ducking her head. It's routine. They exchange the same stupid quips between each other, laughing and grinning and mocking each other for the stupidest things. They go out on errands and adventures, most of which involve one of them dying. And as much as Puffy would prefer to keep Niki away from danger, her royal somehow manages to find herself waist-deep in it. 

Niki is easy to laugh with.

She's easy to be friends with, easy to want to be around and to stay with. 

Puffy wonders if she would have given up her sea legs for anyone else. 

She doubts it. Niki is just sort of like that, she just has that spark in her that makes people want to stay, and Puffy got lured into it. 

Niki really is her lighthouse, Puffy thinks. A guiding force in her life, a consistent brightness in it. 

Puffy smiles as she rests on the couch, listening to Niki ramble on about something stupid that Wilbur said, talking about the training techniques she picked up on from Techno. Puffy closes her eyes, smiling up at the ceiling. 

The bakery still feels like sunshine. 

It feels like home. 

Puffy is nearly certain that she's managed to convince herself that her getting caught that early morning might have been the best thing to ever happen to her. 

She thinks that she's probably right. 

This bakery really is home. Puffy pauses her thoughts, her smile quirking up into a grin.

The bakery might be a physical home, she thinks, but Niki is home in every definition of the word. 

Puffy is happy here. 

She's happy being home. 


End file.
